Souls of Amestris
by EirSensei
Summary: Two strange men stood in the now clear crater. They were dressed in strange black robes, and were both carrying swords. The shorter one, the one with orange hair and a ridiculously huge sword, turned toward the other. "I knew this fucking mission wasn't a great idea. Why do you guys always have to drag me into these 'weird disturbances,' they always turn out like this!"
1. Chapter 1: Falling

**A/n: Guess what caught my attention this time round! Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist! Yup I am attempting a crossfic, people! There will be no pairings here, just fluffy friendlynotfriendly moments between them all. Who doesn't love us some actiony angsty friendships? Yeah, blame all the really good authors of FMA fanfics. Binged on them for the past week, still not enough...**

 **T for language and possible gore later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Bleach.**

Chapter One: Falling

A sudden flutter of black and purple wings before his eyes successfully stole his attention from the spar he was currently engaged in. Ichigo Kurosaki sighed heavily before lowering his sword and extending a finger for the small messenger.

 _All Captains, Lieutenants, and Subsitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo are to report to the Squad One meeting hall. Repeat, all Captains, Lieutenants, and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo are to report to the Squad One meeting hall._

"Hear that Renji? Guess we'll have to figure this out later."

"Heh, I was winning anyway. Good thing we stopped, saved you the embarrassment." Renji replied with a grin, his sword returning to it's sealed form.

"As if, I could beat your ass with my eyes closed and you know it."

"You can't even sense reiatsu, there's no way you could see me coming at you."

"Just keep telling yourself that, I know for sure that I'm faster than you."

With that comment, Ichigo disappeared in a flurry of Shunpo.

"Oi! You cheater!"

 **~Squad One Meeting Hall~**

The noise of the crowd hushed immediately as the Head Captains voice boomed throughout the room. "Silence! The meeting will now come to order. Captain Kurotsuchi, what is it that you have discovered?"

"Ah yes. Earlier today a very odd occurrence happened in the Dangai. We detected some unknown reiatsu that was similar to the World of the Living, yet not. While being of the same make, this reiatsu was newer, and less complex than that of the current worlds. We've estimated the new reiatsu to be at least seventy years younger than the World of the Living. In order to fully examine this oddity, we will need a sample of the reiatsu."

"Therefore, we will be sending a team to the dangai this afternoon. Captain Kuchiki, your keen observation skills and reiatsu senses will be needed during this mission. Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, you will accompany Captain Kuchiki's team to act as a body guard. While they are collecting the necessary data, you will insure that their mission is not interrupted by unforeseen enemies."

"Wha-? You're just using me as a decoy?"

"You will follow Captain Kuchiki's orders without question as he is the leader of this mission. Assemble at the Senkaimon within the hour. Dissmissed!"

"Ignore me much? God, do I really have to follow his orders. Fucking stupid..." The rest of Ichigo's rant cut off as he made his way out the door. Yamamoto smiled slightly to himself at the thought of the stoic Kuchiki putting up with the fiery teen. _They will learn to get along sooner or later. Hopefully this mission will help with that._

 **~Dangai~**

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you must slow your pace. You cannot leave the team behind so far, or you will not be able to fulfill your duty." An irritated sigh was all Byakuya heard before the teen turned and stomped back to the crowd he was leading, a slight scowl marring his features.

"Can't believe this.." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"You are required to serve in missions when needed, Kurosaki Ichigo. That is the rule of your service as Substitute Shinigami."

"Yeah, I know. Are we there yet?"

Byakuya just barely resisted the urge to let out a similar sigh at the repeated question. _What was it now? Five times that question has left Kurosaki's mouth?_

"It is just ahead, patience. We will get there, and hopefully you will not be needed."

"Then that would mean a waste of my time. Once again, this is stupid."

"Silence. If you were not so focused on your opinion of the situation, you might have sensed that we have reached our goal. Though I doubt you are even that skilled." Byakuya stopped and knelt to study the odd signature he had felt.

"Sense anything?"

Byakuya glared at the boy. "What is it you're supposed to be doing?"

"Geez, fine. I'll leave you alone. Didn't have to snap at me." Ichigo walked a few steps further before drawing his sword, ready for any unexpected visitors.

"Stop the currents in this area. The signature is the most prominent right here. Collect the matter from the wall while the current is frozen. That should give us the necessary material for Squad Twe-" Tremors wracked the Dangai, sending all that were standing to their knees.

"Byakuya, behind you!" Ichigo's shout had the Captain turning around, almost too late as very large piece of the dangai wall fell toward him. Ichigo flashed before him, sword swinging to block the matter from enveloping them.

Barely had Ichigo moved his sword, before another section of the sticky wall plunged toward them. He tensed his legs, hoping in vain to be able to withstand the wave. A bright flash behind him distracted him briefly, yet enough for him to lose his footing.

The wave crashed into him, knocking him back against the unprepared noble and toppling the both of them like dominoes. Ichigo had expected to be knocked into the wall behind them, however he continued to fall, past where the wall had been, and through brief curtain of blinding light.

For a moment all was still, and the two men glanced at each other in confusion. Then another flash of light, brighter than the first, exploded all around before they plummeted downwards.

 **Bleach/FMA**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Crater

**A/N: If you ever need inspiration for epic suspense, listen to the Powerful Music Mixes on YouTube. They are awesome, and I feel like this chapter turned out so much better because I felt like I was watching some epic battle. Do it.**

 **Thank you to my Followers/Favoritors! (I know it's not a word) You guys are awesome, and to my first reviewer Sanz0girl. I will try to keep it interesting!**

 **On to the story, of which I claim no ownership to the animes inspiring this work.**

 **...**

Chapter Two: In the Crater

"Stupid Bastard, calling me in as soon as I make it to town. Why can't he wait till tomorrow. Wait till I've had some sleep. _No,_ he needs his fucking report this _instant_." The path in the hallways surprisingly cleared before the steaming alchemist. His temper about the Colonel was quite famous in Eastern Command.

"Brother, you shouldn't say such things. He is your commanding officer." The suit of armor, known to all as Alphose Elric, younger brother to Edward Elric, who was the currently pissed teen.

"Yeah, well if he weren't such a bastard, I would need to call him one would I?" He growled, slamming the door to the office open, successfully announcing his presence to the occupants.

Alphonse veered toward the more "mature" team in the outer office as Edward stormed through to the inner office.

"I'm here, Colonel Bastard!"

"Fullmetal. Glad you could join me, how was your trip? Any leads?"

"If you hadn't asked me back to East City, I would be following one right now! Bast-"

"You hadn't checked in for two weeks, Fullmetal. If you would report in like you're supposed to, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Report, now. Or is your attention span too _short_ right now?"

Ed immediately deepened his glare directed at the Colonel, who was currently grinning quite smugly. _Damn, him. Trying to get a rise out of me. Fucking bastard._

"Fine, Bastard Colonel gets his fucking report. Al and I were walking through central when we heard two men arguing about a rumor they had heard. Something about a red stone, and some guy doing miraculous things. Now can I go?" He turned to leave, ready to bolt through the door to freedom.

"Hold on. Just a minute, you call that a report? I need details Fullmetal. Not to mention a hard copy. Why don't you have a seat, I'll have some ink and paper brought in. Let's have a proper report filled out, why don't we."

"God! I just told you. The longer I take the colder the lead gets! I give you details when we finish this."

"Said the little blond alchemist the last time, and look who had to drag you in here again!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Sit, Fullmetal. That's an order."

A loud clatter followed the blond teen as he promptly seated himself on the chair. Irritation radiated off every part of his body, especially his scowling face. Paper and ink were provided as promised and Ed reluctantly began his report. The office once again fell quiet.

Mustang reveled in the sudden peace, thankful that the brat had decided to be compliant so quickly. Generally, it would've taken at least five more minutes of arguments and throwing insults before Edward would even think of obeying him.

He could tell the boy hated sitting still, knowing that his next clue was out there, possibly real. He could see Ed's eyes traveling ever few seconds to the clock on the wall, as well as the constant nervous shifting of his feet. He turned to look out the window, the sun was out today. Perfectly blue sky greeted his gaze.

Ed's fidgeting suddenly increased. "Colonel?"

"What is it, Fullmetal?" He turned back to the boy, surprised to see a slight worried expression on his face.

"Do you feel anything weird?"

"Weird? How so?"

"It's like the air is electrified. You know that feeling after a large scale transmutation? It's making my ports itch."

Mustangs eyes narrowed in concentration. _Weird?_ He noticed the boy rubbing at his leg and shoulder. _He's obviously feeling something if his ports are hurting._ A sudden spike in the "weird feeling" had his eyes widening in surprise. _That is strange._

"I feel it now, what?"

"Yeah, it just got stronger. It feels like is coming from out-"

The building shook as a tremendous explosion rocked the command center. Bookshelves and other smaller office furniture were overturned as the aftershocks raged through the building. Two widened pair of eyes met in slight fear.

A moment later Havoc rammed through the door. "Colonel Mustang! The courtyard's been attacked!"

"To the courtyard, we must assure that no one was injured and that any enemies are neutralized. Fullmetal, do not leave my side!"

It was a quick trip to the outer courtyard, where a dark column of smoke and dust rose in the air. Mustang motioned his men, and the other officers who had run to assist, to surround the crater on the ground. A groan then coughing drifted from the center of the crater, causing Mustang to ready his fingers to snap. _Could be the one responsible for this mess._ A blue flash to his right told him that Fullmetal had readied his automail sword as well. _Now the wait._

Ever so slowly, the smoke began to clear, allowing the military personnel a better view. Ed glanced toward Colonel Mustang as two shadowy figures slowly became visible. Both men tensed as the two figures struggled to their feet.

Two strange men stood in the now clear crater. They were dressed in strange black robes, and were both carrying swords. The shorter one, the one with orange hair and a ridiculously huge sword, turned toward the other. "I knew this fucking mission wasn't a great idea. Why do you guys always have to drag me into these 'weird disturbances,' they always turn out like this!"

"Contain yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki. I am not responsible for ordering you on this mission."

Mustang briefly made eye contact with Fullmetal, before speaking up. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

The two men froze and looked up, and looked rather shocked to see the military surrounding them.

"Great! Now they can see us, too! Can't just shrug this one off, Byakuya!"

"Silence, you insolent brat!"

Mustang startled briefly as his lieutenant sidled up beside him to tap him on the shoulder. "Sir, who are you talking to?"

"What do you mean, Hawkeye? Do you not see the two men right there?"

He looked at her as she squinted toward the where the two men were standing. "I do not see them, sir. Perhaps you aren't well?"

"If he's not well, then so am I. 'Cause I see them just fine," came a voice from his other side.

"What the hell..."

… **.**

 **Bwahahaha!**

 **Hope this was intriguing for you, my wonderful readers. Chapter three is in progress. Also ain't bothering much with grammar/spelling checks. Cause people are rude either way.**

 **Oh, and I switched Ichigo's names around, and will do the same with Byakuya's. Cause it makes more sense. Just be aware I may have missed correcting some, and I apologize if it is odd because of that. If you don't notice, that's fine.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Let me know how it is! Review, Favorite, Follow!**

 **~EirSensei**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**A/N: This story is coming along so well. I'm so excited for it. Here is chapter three!**

 **I disclaim ownership of Bleach and FMA.**

Chapter Three: Questions

Mustang glanced around in confusion as his men regarded him curiously. He looked back to the two bickering men in the crater. One was obviously around the same age as Fullmetal, and with a similar temper it seemed. His hair was bright orange and messy, his black flowing robes were styled similarly to the Xingese. A huge odd shaped sword, now sheathed, hung on his back.

He studied the other man. Older, a military superior? He looked to be about Mustang's age, and was taller by a head then his companion, though about the same height as the Colonel. His raven hair was oddly adorned with a metal piece he'd never seen before. His garb match the boy's but he wore a white overcoat with a strange design on it's back and along the bottom hem. He also had a sword, albeit smaller, sheathed at his waist.

So his men couldn't see them, yet Fullmetal said he could. _Strange, they're obviously there though. A trick of alchemy?_

His voice rose and he addressed them once more. "I asked you men a question. Who are you and why can't my men see you? Is it alchemy? Answer me now or I won't hesitate to torch you where you stand!"

"Alchemy? You mean that magical science stuff? Isn't that like, not real?" The orange head answered in confusion. "Oh and I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, a Substitute Shinigami er Soul Reaper. Don't know why we're here or where 'here' is. And normally humans can't see us."

His answers earned him a sharp glare from the other man. "You have not been given permission to disclose sensitive information, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you wish to be arrested?"

"Wha? No! He asked! Maybe they can help us figure out what the hell just happened! Do you always have to be such a prick?"

"I am a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, revealing such information or otherwise interacting with humans is forbidden. Or do you want to fall enemy to the Soul Society again? You arrogant fool."

"Yeah, cause giving my name to a human is totally illegal, seeing as I _am_ a human! Also, those two are clearly not normal humans! Not to mention they've got this strange air around them."

"I am surprised you noticed such a detail, since your reiatsu sensing skills are quite limited."

"It's strange enough for me to notice! Now, can I ask for help, or are you actually gonna arrest me?"

Mustang cleared his throat lightly as the two men lost focus. His attention turned toward his own men, "I don't think we are in any danger men. Return to your duties, my team and I will handle the paperwork on this. Probably just a gas explosion."

"You two," he addressed the strange men again. "If you have no ill intentions, would you please follow me to my office? I'm afraid continuing our talk out here will only bring more unwanted attention. No need to make a scene where one isn't due."

"Ah, sure. Lead the way." Ichigo replied. His companion shot another glare towards the teen, but made no objection as he followed him out of the crater.

 **~Colonel Mustang's Office~**

"Ichigo Kurosaki was it?" Fullmetal asked breaking the awkward silence. "What did you mean by not normal humans?"

"Er well, you see..." He scratched nervously at the back of his head and looked sheepishly at older man.

"Do as you wish," the other man finally sighed.

"Where to start? I'm assuming this isn't the World of the Living that _I'm_ from, cause you guys are totally from a different timeline, like World War II style. Which means we probably fell through a new Senkaimon- world gate and ended up here, in a different world."

"Different world?" Colornel Mustang asked, raising a brow curiously.

"Where we're from, there's three worlds. The World of the Living, kinda like your world but way more advanced. Then there's the Soul Society, where the souls of the deceased go, but it is not actually common knowledge to humans, or living people.

"Finally, there's Hueco Mundo, a world where the corrupted souls go. This guy here is a Shinigami, or better known as Soul Reaper. They're in charge of protecting the worlds and guiding souls to the Soul Society before they turn into monsters. They live in the Soul Society.

"I'm actually a living human who gained the powers of the Shinigami, so I'm the same as him, only still alive. Normally, like I said earlier, humans have no idea of there being more than one world, and they can't see the Shinigami." Ichigo took a deep breath as he concluded his very long explanation.

He glanced at his listeners to see two almost identical, stunned faces looking back at him. The other lady, he assumed, couldn't see him. She looked very lost as she watched her companions, like she hadn't heard a word he said.

"Worlds? Holy crap. So there's more than one world? Wha-?"

"Fullmetal, calm yourself."

"But, there's so much these guys could tell use, I mean other worlds?"

"Fullmetal, don't you have a report to finish? Leave the questioning to me, it's _my_ job to question suspicious people in _my_ office. Not yours."

"Seriously?!"

"Get to work."

Mustang raised a brow at the unintelligible muttering that made it's way out of Ed's mouth. Something along the lines of 'Colonel Bastard ruining all the fun?'

None the less, he complied, turning the coffee table upright and finding a pen and paper amongst the room's chaos. Mustang smirked slightly, however, when the pen in Fullmetal's hand never actually touched the paper. Ed's attention was completely on the two strangers.

"Sorry for the _little_ interruption, gentleman."

"WHA-?"

"So, only Fullmetal and I can see you. If what you said is true, then it's not some sort of alchemy trick. Do you have any proof to back your rather outlandish story?"

"Um, well...that lady there? She can't see us right? I don't sense anything strange from her like I do from you. So there's something that's allowed you and him to see us somehow. That's not really proof though..."

Ed spoke up from across the room. "Mustang and I are alchemists, Hawkeye isn't. Could that be it? That and all those men outside were just regular military guys. We could bring another alchemist in to test that."

"Fullmetal."

"Yeah, yeah. 'Finish the fucking report.'"

Ichigo regarded Ed curiously before speaking up again. "Alchemy? In my world, alchemy is a term used in fiction. So you guys can do magical science stuff?"

"It's not really magic, it's basically all science. Though only a select few have a talent, not to mention mind, for it. Fullme-"

"I'm _working_ on it. Give me a fucking break, Mustang!"

"Perhaps you should let me finish talking, Fullmetal. As I was about to say, maybe you should show them an example. Your alchemy is better suited for 'show and tell' than mine is. I might burn the building down if I play around."

"Oh. Well since you asked. I'll draw an array since it's for the new guys. Might make more since if I do it that way. Now, hehehe, what to do...Aha!"

Mustang watched in slight concern as Ed made his way to his desk. Ed's smile only widened as he fished a piece of chalk from his pocket and began drawing an array on the smooth surface. It took him a few moments to finish the circle before he pressed a hand to it.

A blue flash lit the room, and where his desk once was, stood a very tall version of Ed. He'd made a wooden statue of himself out of Mustang's desk.

"Now, I'm special, a genius really. Cause I can generally do without drawing the array like this," he clapped his hands together and pressed them to the statue. A sigh of relief escaped the Colonel's lips as his desk was once again before him.

"Mustang can't do the clapping version, cause he's not a genius like me. His alchemy specializes in fire, so he's pretty much useless half the time, all the time if it's raining."

"Whoa. That was pretty awesome. It's like a more complicated version of kido," Ichigo said, amazement coloring his words. "Can you do pretty much anything with alchemy?"

"Not _everything._ There are rules in alchemy. For instance, to create something, something of equal value must be given. You can't make something from nothing, or bad things happen. Also there are forbidden kinds too. Also there are the arrays, they have to be nearly perfect to work right, it usually takes years to master more than one area of study. I'm an exception to that rule. I have the ability to fix the array I want in my head while using my body as the matrix. It's an unusual ability. Therefore I'm a genius."

"That's amazing. Ah! We're supposed to show proof. Think of anything, Byakuya?"

"I have not," came a cold reply.

"Hm... Oh! I have my MP3 player still in my pocket. I brought it to the Soul Society cause Renji wanted to hear some more modern music." He quickly fished it, and his ear buds from the depths of his shihakusho. "It's a tiny machine that plays music. I'm guessing you guys only have old fashioned, what were they? Phonographs?" A curious nod from Mustang, and he continued. "Anyway, this is basically the future version of those things."

He held out the device. Ed, being the closest, carefully grabbed it. "How does it work?"

Ichigo grabbed one of the buds and held it close to Ed's ear, "May I?"

Edward looked at it warily before nodding his approval. Once the bud was secured in Ed's ear, Ichigo turned the player on and pulled up one of his favorite songs. He pressed play.

Instantly, Ed's eyes widened in surprise. "It's music! How does? It's nothing I've heard before. Colonel! You have to try this!"

Before Mustang could even think of moving, Ed was beside him, shoving the other little earpiece into his ear. Roy couldn't help the astonished expression that bloomed across his face.

"How?"

"Like I said, my world is much more advanced than this one. It's like your telephone to people from a hundred years ago. You probably wouldn't understand even if I explained how it works. It's not magic or anything, just very well stored information."

Mustang reluctantly pulled the bud from his ear, it was _very_ intriguing. He briefly noticed Hawkeye coming up beside him to poke at the strange device. "I feel like we've strayed from the purpose of this conversation. I'll consider that proof, now we just need to figure out why only Fullmetal and I can see you two. Not to mention, there's a few more things I'd like to ask about your story."

A deafening roar ripped through the air. All eyes widened at the sound, except Hawkeye, who was once again completely oblivious.

"Is that?" Ichigo looked at Byakuya, concern lacing his tone.

Byakuya nodded. "Hollow."

…

 **A/N: I feel like this chapter wandered off without my permission. I had other plans for it, but the characters did not feel like following my orders. I'm sorry if it turned out rough due to that. Not to mention it's almost 2a.m and I am VERY tired. I will update as soon as I can! I will also try to keep a tighter leash on these rebellious characters. My story WILL go as I plan it to.**

 **Also I kept forgetting about Hawkeye standing right there! And Al, where the fuck did he go?! Urgh!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Reviews/Favorite/Follow**

 **~EirSensei**


End file.
